1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment for the protective emergency handling of an accident victim preparatory to being transported to an appropriate medical facility.
It more particularly relates to a head harness device for restraining an accident victim's head against injurious motion and protectively cushioning the head from external forces while the victim is being transported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices for restraining the motion of the head in emergency and general medical applications have been used over the years. These devices are generally used in conjunction with a body splint apparatus of some type as an adjunct thereto whereby care of the full spinal column, neck and head are facilitated. More refinements and improvements were developed with the passage of time as it become clearer that extreme caution was necessary in any attempted movement of an injured accident victim.
Emergency and other medical personnal have determined that keeping an injured accident victim immobile during handling and movement to a medical facility was imperative. Various arrangements of straps have been among the first and most common head restraining devices. Although strap arrangements have seen extensive use in emergency and other medical applications, they generally did not provide protection from external forces, were not always rapidly adjustable to the head size and location of persons being handled, were generally awkward, abrasive, uncomfortable, and few could be rapidly placed in position.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. which represent the most pertinent art known to applicant clearly illustrate the novelty of applicant's invention: 3,151,343, 3,732,863, 3,611,454, 3,737,923, 3,707,734, 3,889,668.
Emergency and other medical personnel have long sought improved devices for the proper, safe and rapid handling of the head of an accident victim. The above prior patents did not seem to disclose the answer for which these personnel were searching.
The prior art patents disclosed the strap and web arrangements and other adjustable harnesses, and even some cushions, but none of which were ideally suited for providing the full protection, safety and comfort as taught by the invention of the applicant herein.